The Storm
by Jazzy121
Summary: Things get better for Marguerite and Roxton. Things are said and... well you just read and find out. New chapter added! Chapter 4!
1. Scared?

It was the usual hot, sunny morning on the plateau. Everyone was rousing and rising from their beds to the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast, everyone that is except for Marguerite. Veronica was up at the crack of dawn as usual preparing breakfast and getting things started for the day.

"Good morning everyone!" said Roxton who was in an amazingly wonderful mood this morning.

"Well, you're in a good mood this morning," said Veronica, "what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing," he said with a very suspicious grin

"Okay, I'm not stupid Roxton something is going on around here, and I want to know. This is my tree house and all."

"Oh, fine. Here's what happened.........

During the storm last night Roxton was sleeping peacefully in my bed when he was woken up by none other than Marguerite.

"Roxton? Roxton!? Roxton, wake up!"

"Hm? Uh, what is it Marguerite?

"Oh, nothing never mind."

Marguerite went to walk back to her room when Roxton grabbed her by the hand.

"Marguerite, you don't just come into a mans bedroom and wake him up for no apparent reason. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I-uh-I was just s-sort of afraid of the storm, but i'm fine now. Goodnight Lord Roxton."

"Marguerite, you may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. You're still scared. I can see it in your eyes."

"Fine so I'm still scared, it's not like you can help me."

"Marguerite, if you think I can't help you than why did you come into my room? Why didn't you go to Veronica or something?

"Because, you now very well that Veronica and I aren't the best of friends and I didn't exactly want to go into Malone or Challengers rooms, it would just be, aqward."

"More aqward than this?"

"Roxton, if all you're going to do is crack jokes than I'm going to leave right now!"

"Come now Marguerite I was only joking."

Roxton scoots to the other end of his bed and faces the opposite direction.

"Here lay down, don't worry, I'll behave myself. I promise." He said in a very sweet and gentle hearted voice.

Marguerite had never Roxton so sweet before. It intrigued her.

The Thunder boomed, the lightning crashed. It had only been a few minutes since Marguerite had entered Roxton's room. Marguerite had been facing the opposite way of Roxton, she rolled over, and then said..........

"Roxton? Roxton, are you still awake?

"Yes Marguerite, what is it?"

"I'm still scared," said Marguerite in a very frightened voice

Roxton had never seen Marguerite like this, it shocked him.

"Well Marguerite, I don't exactly know what else I can do for you.

"Could you j-just.... hold me?

Roxton was definitely shocked now. Marguerite wanted Roxton to touch her. He never thought that would ever be possible.

So Roxton did as Marguerite asked. He rolled over and held her close in his arms.

"Roxton?" said Marguerite.

"Yes, what is it now?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've never felt so safe, as I do right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Well I appreciate knowing I'm your big security blanket," Roxton said with a laugh.

And they both drifted off to sleep.

"Did that really happen Roxton or are you just making that up? asked Veronica.

"No, I'm not making it up it honestly, truly happened. Go, look in my room and see for yourself. Marguerite will be sleeping in my bed."

Veronica did go look in Roxton's room to find Marguerite sleeping the day away.

"Oh my goodness, she's really in there!" said Veronica still in disbelief.

"See I told you so," said Roxton.

Marguerite hears all the excitement and comes out of Roxton's bedroom, with a sheet draped around her, appearing dreary eyed and tired her hair disheveled.

"What's all the hype about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Said Veronica with a suspicious grin and trying to keep herself from laughing.

Marguerite finally puts things in perspective and looks around the room and realizes she just came from Roxton's room. And remembering everything from the night before, she now knows that Roxton's told them everything. She's so embarrassed that she runs into her room, and doesn't come out.


	2. The Bedroom

Hey thanx to everyone who reviewed my 1st story and told me it was good! I appreciate it! And sorry it took me so long to update it wouldn't let me! Urg! But anyway, I'm sorry I kept those of you waiting! Well here it is!

Marguerite barricaded the door behind her when she went into her room, so that no one could follow her. And she just sat there thinking……

"_What have I done? How will I ever be able to face them? I'm ruined, now they all think I'm a big baby. Oh, Marguerite it's not your fault, it's all that damn Roxton's!" _she said to herself.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Marguerite jumps at the sound of Roxton pounding on the door.

"Marguerite? Marguerite please come out of there," asked Roxton in a very worried voice even though he is pounding loudly on the door.

"No! I'm not coming out! I'm EXTREMELY angry with you Roxton!"

"Marguerite, please don't do this. I'm sorry," said Roxton sounding very concerned.

Marguerite was fighting the urge to go and open the door to her room and let him in. She knew if she let him in then everyone would know. She couldn't.

"Marguerite, you don't even have to come out if you don't want to. Just let me in." said Roxton.

"Why, so you can humiliate me some more?" said Marguerite in a very angered but shaky voice.

Roxton realized that Marguerite had to be crying. He couldn't bare himself to see her like that, or from where he was standing hear her like that. So he did the only thing he could… he used all the strength he could muster to pry open the door. Marguerite was shocked at Roxton's amazing display strength. Roxton had managed to create an opening big enough for him to squeeze through.

Marguerite hadn't noticed that he had done this because she never thought he'd be able to get in so she just turned away from the door and wasn't paying attention.

Once Roxton had entered the room he closed the door and fixed the barricade. Marguerite turned around in shock.

"Marguerite, I'm sorry for what I…"

Roxton stopped in mid sentence, realizing he was in pain. He hadn't realized until that moment that he had been bleeding. He was so concerned about getting to Marguerite that he wasn't paying attention. He had sliced open his shoulder. It was a fairly deep gash, and was bleeding uncontrollably. Even though Marguerite was mad at Roxton she couldn't just let him bleed to death in her room.

"Roxton, you're bleeding. Come here, sit down, and let me take care of that."

Roxton looked at her with a confused look he didn't know what she was planning, but he did as he was told. Marguerite took one of the towels that was in her room and ripped it up to make a tourniquet. And she got a bowl of warm water and some soap, to clean it up.

"Marguerite, I thought you were mad at me? Why are you doing this?" said Roxon confused. "I thought for sure once I got in here you'd bite my head off." He said laughing.

"Well, at first I wanted to. Then I saw your shoulder and I realized I couldn't exactly just let you bleed to death in my room. I mean that would be very unsanitary." Said Marguerite sarcastically.

Roxton laughed, he was happy that she was at least talking to him.

"What do you thinks going on in there?" asked Veronica

"I have absolutely no idea, but I don't hear any yelling so it must be going over well." Said Challenger laughing a little.

"I just hope there not in there killing each other." Said Veronica in a very concerned voice.

"I think we all do." Said Challenger.

Marguerite finished with Roxton's shoulder swiftly. She didn't have the materials to do stitches in her room, so those would have to wait till later.

Roxton looked up at Marguerite as she cleaned up the mess from fixing his shoulder. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her, and she had to know it. It was time to tell her.

Without any a due, Roxton got up and went to where she was and wisped her into his arms.

Hey sorry I had to leave you hanging!


	3. Confessions

Hey sorry it took me so long to update again but, I started this story before school started and now school is back so I've been a little busy. But I managed to find time to write it finally. Yay! I hope you like it.

I don't own any of the lost world characters; yes I know it's tragic. I'm not making any money from writing this story it is only for fun.

There is no spoilers for this story, nor is there a time that it happened, it just did. Lol. 

As Roxton did this he grimaced in pain from his wound, but only for a mere second. He completely forgot the pain in his shoulder while looking into Marguerite's eyes. Her beauty could heal all wounds.

Marguerite just stared at him; she didn't know what to think or what to do. She had to admit she was a bit happy but she was scared, shocked and confused.

Roxton could see the look in her eyes. She was scared he was a hunter, he knew the look well. But there was a hint of something else in her eyes if he didn't know any better he would have said it was happiness. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He decided to go in for the kill; he lent in to kiss her.

"I don't know what I would do without you Marguerite."

Playfully referring to her bandaging up his arm even though she was angry with him.

She didn't know what to do or what to say, still! Her mind and her heart were telling her two different things, pulling her in two total and completely different directions. Her mind told her to push away and to say something rude to him so he'll leave and then this subject won't be brought back up for some time. But her heart told her to stay there, to kiss him, hug him, and tell him everything she has always wanted to but was so afraid too. In the end she didn't choose either option, instead she sort of combined them so she wouldn't have to choose. She pulled away but didn't say anything mean or sarcastic as to make him leave. Instead she said the only word she could muster at the moment……

"But….."

Roxton being not really shocked that she pulled away but surprised by the moment she picked. Tugged at his shirt and got the I'm-a-strong-willed-man look on his face.

"Roxton, you don't know everything about me."

"Marguerite, I don't need to know who you were back in London or the things you did. I don't care, none of that matters here. I fell in love with the beautiful, enigmatic, independent heiress who funded this expedition. And it's not your name, your past or any of your bloody secrets that will make me love you any different. It's who you are on the inside, it's who you are here and now that makes me love you. And I promise you that I will never love you any less, my love for you Marguerite, can only grow."

At this Marguerite began to cry. She had never heard anything like that ever said to her or anyone for that matter. Her tears though were not of sadness or frustration but of extreme happiness and love. Oh, how she loved him, she just could never find the words to express how she felt. And the fear that if she told him she would lose him forever, made her never want to tell him. But she had to, he had told her his feelings and now it was her turn.

He didn't want to see her cry; he never wanted to upset her. He walked over to her and with his large rough thumb wiped away the tears that fell from her green eyes and cascaded down her smooth cheeks. He thought for sure that she would pull away and some how find a way to change the subject and get him out of her room, but to his surprise she didn't.

She gave him a small weak smile. _He was so sweet and caring, what did I ever do to deserve him. I don't deserve him what am I saying. But if I don't then why is he here now with me?_ Right here at this moment she couldn't understand why they were always fighting. _How could one second he be the most infuriating insufferable man I have ever met and the next be the sweetest most caring man I have ever met. Urg! How does he do this to me so easily! _But all those thoughts drifted away as she stared into his brownish-green eyes. In them she saw love, devotion and passion all mixed together. This is the moment; this is when she will let her feelings pour out from her heart.

She leaned in and with one hand on the back of his neck kissed him with more passion, more abandon and more love than she ever thought she possessed.

Roxton was shocked, he was not expecting this. He was preparing himself for a smack across the face or some harsh words, anything else but definitely not a kiss. But, hell, a kiss was better than a smack, it was what he hoped for. So he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her body caressing her slender back.

By this time Marguerite had her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. But they would have to breathe sometime.

As they pulled away Marguerite knew if she didn't say it now she never would. So she pulled him into a tight embrace and put her lips to his ear. The words were finally let out, finally set free….

"I love you John," she whispered.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes and smiled, that smile she has grown to love so much.

"You called me John."

"Ya know what…." She said playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"Haha, I love you too Marguerite, I love you too. Are you ready to go back out there and face the world? Or should I say face the treehouse."

All she could do was laugh. Taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers, she said…..

"I'm as read as I'll ever be…..my love."

Hey hoped you liked it, there will be one more chapter added and it will the "facing the world" part. So please review!


	4. Facing the World

I know I was way late with my last update so I thought I'd make this one way early! Lol well here's the next installment of my story. I know I said that this would be the last one in my last chapter at the end but I think I might do more but I dunno. So anyway enjoy!

* * *

As Marguerite and Roxton walked out of the bedroom, everyone stared at them in awe. None of them knew what to say, what to do or even think. They all thought that at any moment they would hear loud screaming and yelling and Roxton storming out of her room angry. But it was the complete opposite. 

Marguerite and Roxton walked out of the room, hands entangled and smiling. Marguerite especially was blushing. She never thought this would happen, but it did and now she's so happy. She looked up at him, scanning over his rugged, unshaved face, then back at the others, then bashfully at the floor. Veronica was the first of them to speak.

"So I take it things went well for you two in there?" there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice but they knew it was Veronica only being playful.

Roxton looked down at Marguerite loving, she could only smile at back then back at Veronica, "Ya, I guess you could say that."

"So what are your plans now?" asked Summerlee very happily, and impatiently.

Marguerite spoke for the first time since leaving the bedroom. Maybe because it was Summerlee who asked and he was like a father to her. He was the closest thing she ever had to a father and the only person who ever understood her and was nice to her in the beginning of the expedition.

"Well I think we'll just take it day by day, right John?"

"Ya, day by day, I like that." He said smirking.

"Well we best get lunch started we don't want to starve during all this excitement!" said Challenger.

"Oh! You all relax I want to cook for all of you." Marguerite was actually anxious to cook, this was not good!

"Well, my little Marguerite the homemaker, I never would have thought. Are you sure you're not some evil clone?" said Roxton jokily.

Marguerite threw a dish towel at him and laughed.

Roxton caught it and advanced on her. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He was still walking towards her.

Marguerite backing up slowly, nodded her head, trying desperately to hold back a smile.

"Well, my dearest Marguerite, do you know what I think is funny?"

"What?"

"Torturing people"

Marguerite gave him a confused look. She had no idea what he was talking about. Then she realized it. The one thing she hated more than anything……..

"You wouldn't dare!?" she backed away a little faster about to run away.

"Oh Marguerite I would, and you know I would."

The others just stared in amusement and wondered what Roxton was talking about. But they would find out soon enough.

Marguerite turned to run but it was too late. Roxton grabbed her, pinned her to the ground and………..

Began tickling her!

"John................Stop!............Oh God!..........Please!........John!" She screamed in between giggles.

The others stood there laughing.

Roxton finally stopped and stared at Marguerite. "God, your beautiful." He finally said.

Marguerite gave him a big smile, which quickly changed as she pushed him off her and stood up. Brushing her clothes down she said, "There that's better. And don't ever do that again."

Roxton advanced toward her.

"Joooohhhhhhhnnnnnnn…………." Was the only thing Marguerite could say as she backed away from him.

He wisped her up in his arms and said, "Oh, you know you love it."

She playfully him on the chest and smiled. Then she got up on her tippy toes and gave him a little kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Marguerite. I always will."

* * *

Please read and review! i hope you liked it! remember there might be other chapters but im not sure! so be hopeful but not too hopeful! hehe! thanx! 


End file.
